The present invention relates to a system that will prevent the damage of a heat exchanger/radiator (Hx) when the fluid contained within the coils or tubes freezes. Unlike the current state of the art Hx freeze protection systems, which have replaceable burst caps located on each of the tube U bend ends in the Hx air tunnel space of the header, this system can withstand repeated freezings.
This new system fulfills a long felt need in the HVAC field as the inadvertent freezing of the heat transfer media fluid in the Hx no longer renders the Hx unusable until the header is dismantled and the fluid replaced and the system properly vented. Rather, such freezings can occur and correct themselves, without damage to the Hx.
Additionally, the design of the present heat exchanger header assembly offers a reduction in the air tunnel space enclosed within the header that the coil/tube U bends reside in.
This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel geometric configuration to render a more compact and freeze resistant heat exchanger.